1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ratchet wrench, more particularly to a reversible ratchet wrench, in which the cost to produce the same is relatively lower than the cost of the conventional ratchet wrench.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional wrench is used to attach or to detach bolts and nuts from an article. The conventional wrench has an adjustable jaw for matching to the size of bolt and nut. In this way, the jaw can engage with the bolt and nut for a user to attach or detach. However, when the user operates the conventional wrench to attach or to detach the bolt and nut, the conventional wrench is needed to separate from the bolt and nut for repositioning after each screwing or rotating. It is inconvenient for the user.
In order to overcome the above shortcoming, some manufacturer combines a ratchet wheel into the wrench. The improved ratchet wrench comprises a wrench body, a ratchet wheel, a switch button and a device for adjusting the operative direction. The wrench body has a receiving room defined as a head portion. A switch room is defined near the receiving room. A control room is communicated with the switch room. The ratchet wheel is placed into the receiving room. The switch button is placed into the switch room. The switch button is engaged with the ratchet wheel. The device for adjusting the operative direction is placed into the control room. The switch button has a vertical hole defined at the bottom and a slot defined laterally. The slot is near the vertical hole. The device for adjusting the operative direction includes a block, an elastic member assembled on the block, and a control plate. One end of the elastic member is received into the vertical hole of the switch button for pushing the switch button to engage with the ratchet wheel. One end of the control plate is received into the slot of the switch button for preventing the elastic member from drop.
Unfortunately, the improved ratchet wrench has a precise structure so that the cost to produce the ratchet wrench is expensive. For example, if the teeth of the ratchet wheel are too sharp, the switch button is easy to engage with the ratchet wheel but difficult to disengage. In addition, the space of the switch room must match to the switch button, otherwise the gap between the switch button and the ratchet wheel might cause the ratchet wrench not to work. Thus, to produce a pair of useful switch button and ratchet wheel often costs a lot of time and money. How to improve the construction of the switch button and the ratchet wheel becomes an important issue in this field.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional.